Rush
by Hysteri
Summary: Akuroku. Re-Submitted. Fluffy-ness. Rated M for safety.


Hey again guys. Currently, Im trying to write a multi-chaptered (without much success). Wish me luck :3. Anyway, since I wrote 2 RiSo, I decided to write an Akuroku. And the song im going to have in the italic lettering inspired me to write this. (Currently listening to it :3). The Song is Rush by Ferras. It's so amazing. I heard it the other day x3.

Anyway, yah.

Disclaimers: Yes, must put that I don't own KH. But...you knew that right? Well I don't own _Rush- by Ferras _Either. So basically wording (except for the italic words), and actions are mine. nothing else is mine! x3.

Warning(s)-Boy/Boy, Male/Male, Boy Love, Yaoi, Get it??

--

"Roxas..." It came as a whisper, but he looked up. Long pale fingers brushed against his warm, flushed cheek, Emerald eyes staring into his beautiful blue. He placed a hand over mine, closing his eyes and leaning closely into the touch. I breathed out, my heart beating rapidly, like it did whenever he was around. A smile graced those pale lips of his as he opened his eyes again. So long I had waited for this...

_I kissed your sweet lips_

_I floated so high_

_Your eyes looked at mine_

_The world froze in time_

_--_

I fell to his side, both of our breaths panted, bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. I closed my eyes, fingers lacing their way through his. "Axel...?" His sweet voice whispered into my ear as his body cuddled up to mine, blankets placed over our naked forms.

"Hm?"

He nuzzled his face into my shoulder as my arms snaked around him. "I love you..."

I smiled into blond spikes. "I...love you too..."

I felt his lips curve into a similar smile before his breathing came in soft snores. I closed my eyes, heart beating calm from the words that fell from his perfect mouth. I breathed in his wonderful scent. He loved me...

_What is this feeling?_

_I am on cloud nine_

_Guess I'm still reeling From your body_

_Next to mine_

--

"Roxas, Please! Listen to me!" My voice was in choked sobs, tear after tear falling from my eyes.

Blue eyes mimicked my own, those tears coming just as fast as my own. He shook his head, blond spikes shaking from left to right. "I-I can't. I'm done Axel, I just can't do this anymore..." He turned away, ready to leave.

I closed my eyes, swallowing the knot that had formed in my throat. "You-You don't mean that!"

He flipped around, blue eyes flashing so many emotions. Anger, Love, Hate...Pain. "You don't know anything!" He chocked on another sob. "You don't understand it Axel! Do you know- Know what it's like for me! I'm tired of pretending this-everything is going to be okay! Cause it isn't! Nothing, Nothing is going to be okay. Why can't you just let me go?" Blood-shot eyes looked at me, the pain in them, the pain that reflect on what had happened over the years we had shared, ever since childhood, the pain he had gone through made tears fall faster.

I pushed the chair that separated us to the floor, crashing it to the ground. I stumbled up to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly as I continued to sob. "Because I fucking love you Roxas! I want to fucking love you! But why isn't that good enough!" My green eyes searched his. "What do you want from me Roxas! What do I need to do to show you I mean it! I fucking love you! I have since we were kids, and before, it was good enough! We've been through so much, just why can't you just stop running away?"

He shook his head, his blue eyes slipping closed, his body trembling. "Axel..."

"WHY!?" I continued, screaming at him, My voice in hysterics. "WHY ROXAS! What do I have to do to make you see that it's real. That this...Roxas, it's real." My voice dropped to a whisper. More tears fell.

He shoved me away, turning to run, run away like he had done before. I wouldn't let him leave this time...not again.

I gripped his wrist, spinning him to face me. His lips parted to protest, to tell me to let go, but before he could utter a word, I captured those lips I adored, I craved every single day. And we stood there like that, tears slipping down from behind our eyes and our mouths pressed firmly together with no intention of breaking.

We parted eventually after what could have been a decade, more silent tears still breaking forth from the corners of our eyes. "I love you Rox..."

_It's a rush I can't explain_

_Like you shot something crazy _

_Into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet Off the ground_

_And I don't want To come down_

_Don't want To come down_

_--_

I flipped over, the red numbers 2:38 flashing through the dark. I rolled onto my back, the moonlight running across my ceiling and floor.

It had been three days since I had last seen him, since I had last heard him. I sighed, looking at my phone, mind debating on whether or not I should call him.

My hand hovered over the device before I slowly grasped in my palm, mind finally deciding.

I flipped it open, dialing a number that I had called so many times.

It rang before a small voice entered through the other line. "Hello...?"

I sighed. "I...I couldn't sleep."

There was silence before he let out a dejected sigh and finally answered. "Neither could I..."

_I know You're sleeping_

_I wish you Were right here_

_'Cause my bed's so empty_

_I'd hold you so close dear_

_--_

"ROXY!" His blond head turned around, looking at me with humor as I ran at him. Pulling to a stop, I grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction I had just come from.

He laughed, trying to pull away as he jogged behind me. "Axel," He laughed again, "I have to be to class in a minuet."

I shook my head, Looking back at him with a grin. "Not today you don't, I have to show you something. It's important."

He rolled his eyes, complaining to me as I led him in the direction of my car.

We stopped in front of it and I opened the backseat door, pulling out my old, beat up guitar.

He laughed. "Your not serious."

I nodded eagerly, sitting on a large rock nearby, situating guitar on my lap. Clearing my voice, I sent him a look, his face in a mix of humor and impatience. I began to play, the strumming of my guitar echoing across the college campus. He laughed, smiling as I sang him the song I managed to write for him.

_And I sang my song to you_

_Your smile was priceless_

_What else can I do?_

_I'm a junkie over you_

_--_

The coffee shop was crowded, the 8 of us, Kiari, Tidus, Roxas, Me, Sora, Riku, Demyx and Zexion, sitting in a circle of chairs and couches. I ran my thumb across the back of his hand, receiving a gentle smile in return.

We all laughed as Riku lent over, whispering something into his boyfriends ear, only for Sora to flush and shove him away. The silver haired male just pouted, crossing his arms and leaning into the chair, making us laugh harder.

Riku glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I sniggered some more. "I'm laughing at you cause you can't get some."

Roxas nudged me in the side, grinning like an idiot.

Riku's eye's narrowed. "Oh, and you can?"

Roxas slammed a hand over my mouth before I could respond. "Answer, and you die."

I could only smile larger.

_It's a rush I can't explain _

_Like you shot something Crazy into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet Off the ground_

_And I don't want To come down_

--

I began to pace, my heart beating at a rate I didn't know it could reach. The door opened to reveal my boyfriend, and he smiled at me while hanging up his coat. He turned around, laughter in his winter sky blue eyes while Placing a hand on either hip. "Okay, what's so urgent."

I gulped for breath before approaching him. "Roxas, you love me right?"

His eyes widened. "Oh no, you set your coach on fire again didn't you? How bad is it this time? Why do you do-"

I shook my head while a gentle smile, "No, no, the couch is completely intact. But, you love me, right?"

He laughed in relief before slapping my arm playfully. "'Course I love you, you idiot. If I didn't these 9 years would have been a real waste wouldn't they."

I gave him a light smile before placing my hand in my pocket. I slowly withdrew a velvet black box, staring at it for a moment before opening it, not daring to look at him. I plucked out the silver band, slowly bending on one knee, my heart feeling like it was going to burst from my chest.

I looked up into his eyes which held it's surprise. "I-I know that we've been through a lot. And sometimes, we get into fights that last for days. But, If you...You'll marry me," I let out a light laugh to lower my nerves "I promise to never set another couch on fire again."

He slowly got down on his knee's, eyes wide in disbelief as tears began to fall, his mouth slightly gapped open.

His eye's, locked on mine, flicked down to the silver band I held between my fingers.

A small smile began to grow as he gently took the ring in his hand. Looking up at my relieved, over joyed face, he gently placed a hand on my cheek. "I'll only say yes if you promise me that the chairs will remain in one piece to."

Tears of my own gathered as I gripped him in my arms, standing up and spinning him around, him laughing as his arms wrapped around my neck. That night, I could have flown, had I not been holding my new fiance in my arms.

_Is it me or is everything spinning_

_I'm wide awake, But I must be dreaming_

_It's like You're some kind of drug_

_Try to catch my breath and see if I'm still breathing_

_Touch my heart, And make sure it's beating_

_It's like I'm falling in love_

_--_

The small crowd cheered, screaming and yelling, a few catcalls coming from our friends. We pulled away, and I saw him laughing. Riku patted my back, grinning at me with his own surge of joy, watching his own fiance hugging his now married brother.

"You know, We all knew it would happened someday."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Riku laughed slightly. "You and Roxas. We all knew that one day, it would be you two, just like everyone claims they knew it was would be me and Sora. Anyway, So, what are you two going to do after the honeymoon?"

I looked at my husband who was being congratulated by his family, and he grinned at me, blue eyes sparkling like they had all those years ago. I looked back at Riku, "We decided we're going to go live in Twilight Town, maybe adopt a baby girl."

Riku nodded, clamping my shoulder firmly. "and You'll write and visit?"

I grinned. "Every chance possible."

The silver haired male nodded before he laughed solemly. "I can't believe it. High school, College, and now we're all getting married and starting our lives." His eyes landed on Sora, "It's almost scary,."

I shook my head in disagreement. "We'll always be best friends Riku. You, Me, Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, all of us. We'll always have each other. And yah, we're all moving away, getting married, and getting thrown into the rest of our lives, but we'll always be there."

Riku laughed and nodded, giving me a firm hand shake and a farewell before going to find his lover.

My husband walked over, wrapping his arms around my neck, tilting his head to the side. "So, Mr. Kobayashi, what do we do now?"

I grinned and placed my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Well, I believe that now we take our leave, fly our ass's to rome, and begin what is to be the rest of our lives..."

He grinned, eye's sparkling with a laughter. "Deal."

_It's a rush I can't explain_

_Like you shot Something crazy Into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet Off the ground_

_And I don't, _

_No I don't, _

_No _

_Don't want To come down_

_Don't want To come down_

_Gonna come down_

_--_--

A lot of first's :3. This is my first Akuroku, and My first songfic. I'm re-submitting it. :3

Well, reviews would be nice. lol. So go and click review button. :3

Sorry if it sucks. lol, just bare with me. Sorry for Grammar mistakes, i tend to do that.

P.S. I found out there is a kid in my grade who's name is Axel. He's what made me write this at them time, my friend was dating him, haha go figure. Oh, and as for the song, just a random thing i was listening to and sparked the idea. sooo...if you made it this far without vomiting your lunch...review?


End file.
